Silbidos en la noche
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Es un real problema cuando lo que te muestra el espejo tiene demasiados colmillos. Spoilers de la tercera temporada.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno: Reflejos malignos**

* * *

><p>El Dulce príncipe había revisado los datos dos veces. Había hecho bien sus sumas y estaba bastante seguro de haber dado con los números correctos. Si mezclaba bien sus ingredientes podría finalmente concluir con ese experimento que ha estado dando vueltas noches enteras, quitándole incluso horas de sueño. Los logros científicos que conseguían ese efecto en su mente solían ser muy pocos por lo que apenas podía contener la emoción al saber que ese paso sería el último, el escalón que finalmente decidiría si todo ese tiempo valdría la pena o no. Por no mencionar el reconocimiento de la sociedad científica.<p>

Su mano tembló un poco al tomar el tubo de ensayo con el líquido humeante y comprobar por segunda vez que la medida era buena, pero apretó la mano y lo sostuvo firme al inclinarlo sobre otro más amplio. Con mucho cuidado traspasó el contenido de un sitio al otro, atento para no dejar caer la más mínima gota. El color del líquido cambió de un morado oscuro a verde chillón. Por sus cálculos sabía que esa era una reacción positiva y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Estaba tan feliz que se olvidó de esperar lo necesario a que los químicos se fusionaran totalmente.

La explosión le dio literalmente en la cara. Una nube rosa lo cegó por unos instantes y mientras tosía agitaba la mano libre para apartar el humo. Colocó a ciegas el tubo de ensayo en su estante correspondiente y corrió a abrir una ventana. Se subió los anteojos protectores hasta el nacimiento del cabello y probó sus labios manchados. Sintió sabor a cereza.

Dio un suspiro. Se suponía que debía ser menta. Había fallado.

—En fin... —se dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso era parte de experimentar, ¿no? Error y acierto. A veces era más error que acierto, pero de todos modos se aprendía algo. Hacía años había aprendido a aceptar ese simple hecho. Borró algunos números de la pizarra y los reemplazó por otros. Por lo menos había descubierto otro modo de no hacerlo. Tal vez acabara dando con la solución por mero proceso de eliminación. Ya lo conseguiría, era cuestión de tiempo.

Y hablando de tiempo, ¿qué hora se suponía que era? Miró en el reloj que colgaba en una pared. Se había pasado más de lo esperado y ya pasaba de su hora de descanso. Deseaba proseguir con el experimento hasta conseguir la solución definitiva pero no podía perder más noches. Como gobernante sería inapropiado pasársela bostezando durante el día. A él no le habría importado personalmente pero a su gente...

Ni hablar. Sólo quedaba resignarse y esperar algo mejor para mañana. Guardó todo el equipo utilizado, colgó la bata blanca en un armario lleno de ellos y colocó los anteojos en un espacio superior. Tenía una ducha adyacente especialmente instalada para limpiarle de cualquier residuo de químicos. Sus sirvientes le tenían preparada una muda de ropa recién lavada y planchada junto a las batas, también inmaculadas. No importa que ese día tuviera tiempo de entrar en el laboratorio o no, esa ropa siempre estaría para esperarle.

Cuando salió su sirvienta Mentita aguardaba al lado de la puerta. Sólo ese año había conseguido persuadirla de que dejara de ayudarlo a vestirse.

—Ya es hora de dormir, príncipe —dijo sin ningún tono de reproche, con sonrisa servil.

Dulce príncipe se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Lo sé. Me pasé más de la cuenta pero estuve así —Hizo un gesto de acercamiento entre el dedo índice y pulgar— de conseguirlo. Si pudiera sólo encontrar la fórmula apropiada estoy seguro de que lo conseguiría.

Mentita no comentó nada. Su sonrisa era la única pista de que lo apoyaba y no dudaba de que lo consiguiera la próxima vez. Claro que simplemente era el Dulce príncipe que prefería pensarlo así. Lo misma podría no haberle oído una sola palabra. Se metió en su cuarto y cambió las vestimentas que llevaba por su ropa de dormir. Deseó a Mentita buenas noches y se puso frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Un príncipe siempre debía estar lo más presentable posible, aunque su único acto noble consistiera en poner la cabeza contra la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Tomó el cepillo y comenzó a pasárselo por la cabeza hasta que notó algo extraño. Frunció el ceño pero su reflejo no lo hizo. Mientras más desconcertada era su expresión en la realidad, más grande era la sonrisa que le devolvía su reflejo. De hecho la sonrisa era demasiado grande para él. Crecía y crecía más hasta exceder los límites del rostro y extenderse hasta las orejas. Inconscientemente el Dulce príncipe se llevó las manos a las mejillas con un gesto de dolor. Entonces fue cuando vio los colmillos y la lengua viperina. Y el cabello rosa dejó de verse esponjoso para volverse lacio y oscuro.

Por fin, el rostro sonriente se le vino encima.

—¡Bu! —le exclamó su propia cara.

La sorpresa, más que el miedo mismo, impulsó al Dulce príncipe a echarse hacia atrás y tropezar, quedándose en el suelo mientras todo parecido con él desaparecía de su reflejo y tomaba la forma del rey de los vampiros. Riéndose a su costa, por supuesto, y muy satisfecho. De inmediato el Dulce príncipe se alzó irritado.

—Eso fue completamente innecesario —reclamó apretando los puños.

—Sí ¿pero a poco no fue divertido? —dijo Marshall cruzando las piernas en el aire, todavía sonriente—. Siento haber interrumpido tu pequeño ritual de belleza nocturna pero es tu culpa por habérmelo puesto tan fácil.

—Como si pudiera adivinar cuando alguien va a salir de mi espejo —le replicó el príncipe y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Para qué estás aquí?

—Vaya, ¿ya nos ponemos tan directos? ¿Nos vas a preguntarme cómo fue mi día? —Dio un giro en el aire y le miró apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos con falsa ilusión—. ¿Adónde se fue la buena y vieja diplomacia?

El Dulce príncipe no tenía idea de por qué Marshall disfrutaba darle largas y no le importaba. Estaba realmente cansado y lo último que quería era desperdiciar más tiempo en una discusión inútil.

—Di ahora qué es lo que quieres o llamaré a los de seguridad —le cortó firmemente.

Cerca de él pendía una soga que, al ser tirada, alertaría a los guardianes del castillo para que fueran directamente a su cuarto.

—Eres demasiado melodramático —reprochó Marshall con un puchero, descendiendo hasta ponerse al nivel de sus ojos. Entonces su rostro se volvió serio y resignado, como si no le hiciera gracia visitarlo—. A decir verdad no estoy aquí por placer. He oído que eres el mejor silbador de toda AAA y resulta que yo necesito un silbador. Vamos al grano, ya que tanto lo deseas. ¿Estás disponible o no?

—¿Es una broma? —dijo el Dulce príncipe sin poder creerse tanto descaro. Ese vampiro aparecía de la nada en su residencia, le interrumpía mientras se preparaba para dormir, le daba un susto adrede y encima de todo le pedía un favor—. ¿Y por qué iba a ayudarte?

Marshall Lee giró sus ojos y rebuscó en un bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

—Sabía que dirías eso así que pensé que esto podría convencerte —dijo, arrojándole lo que tenía en la mano.

De pura suerte el Dulce príncipe logró agarrarlo antes de que se fuera al suelo. Tenía la forma y el peso de una simple piedra, pero en su interior contenía toda una serie de colores que se entremezclaban entre sí al moverla, generando espectaculares combinaciones. Los colores no estaban en la superficie si no en el interior de la piedra, como si fueran sujetos vivos. Los ojos del Dulce príncipe se abrieron al máximo.

—Esto es...

—Una piedra de la Región Arcoiris —terminó Marshall Lee asintiendo—. Aparentemente es una de esas cosas que ustedes los científicos tanto quieren tener para poder examinar.

—¿Cómo la conseguiste? —preguntó el príncipe viéndola a contraluz. Los colores no fueron traspasados por ella. Parecía sólida y consistente en su coloración, como había imaginado que sería. Había dejado de ver al vampiro.

—¿Y cómo crees? Viajé hasta ahí y pensé que sería un buen pisapapeles —Marshall sonrió ante el ensimismamiento del otro. Sólo para recordarle sus palabras anteriores se acercó y le dio un manotazo a la parte inferior de la piedra. Esta salió volando de manos del príncipe y él la atrapó, poniéndosela enfrente como un pedazo de carne frente a un perro—. Silba para mí y podrás hacer todas las cosas científicas que quieras con ella.

El Dulce príncipe apenas apartaba la vista de la piedra, como si no pudiera creerla. Pero al escuchar sus palabras frunció el ceño y reconoció su existencia.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué requieres mis servicios?

Marshall tensó los labios delgados. No le gustaba ser cuestionado pero a regañadientes admitía que alguna clase de información era necesaria. O por lo menos, que un pedazo no le mataría.

—Si tanto necesitas saber —dijo el vampiro, guardándose nuevamente la piedra y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho— estoy componiendo una nueva canción y necesito cierto sonido para darle el toque final. Normalmente iría con Fionna pero su voz no me sirve para esto. Tengo su grabadora. Lo único que me falta son tus dulces labios.

El Dulce príncipe miró dubitativo al vampiro. Sabía que debía ofenderse por el sarcasmo derramado por Marshall en la última frase, pero en realidad eso era en lo último que pensaba. Lo único que podía tomar en cuenta era en el brillo interior de esa prisa y el movimiento de los colores como un montón de gusanos amontonados fusionándose entre sí. El precio por volver a tener esa maravilla entre sus manos era silbar unas notas mientras Marshall cantaba. Es decir, soportar a Marshall como una especie de jefe.

Si lo pensaba bien no era un trato muy justo. Pero si lo pensaba mejor... ¿cuándo volvería a presentarse una oportunidad así? En el fondo ni siquiera necesitaba pensarlo.

—De acuerdo, acepto.

Marshall Lee le dio una sonrisa dentuda. Al Dulce príncipe no le gustó habérsela provocado pero ya estaba hecho.

—Buena elección. Ahora debo retirarme —anunció el rey y el príncipe vio sus pies sumergirse en la superficie del espejo. Ni siquiera quedaba la imagen de sus botas tras él— pero mañana vendré a ultimar los detalles. Descansa tu aliento hasta entonces.

El Dulce príncipe no le contestó esa última ironía. Se quedó mirando al rey de los vampiros desaparecer de su cuarto y luego se acercó para comprobar que el reflejo común y corriente de su rostro había vuelto. Dio unos golpecitos sólo para comprobar que era totalmente sólido y se quedó satisfecho.

Ahora con más necesidad que antes tendría que echarse a dormir. No es que fuera un gran secreto el viaje de exploración que hicieron los reyes Dulces hacía tanto tiempo hacia las regiones del Arcoiris y del cual todavía no tenían noticias, no para ningún miembro de la gente dulce al menos. Marshall Lee sólo había visto el interés científico en la piedra.

* * *

><p><em>Para los que no lo vieron o no saben al respecto, en la tercera temporada de Hora de Aventuras hay un episodio donde todos los personajes cambian de sexo. Y como fan del yaoi era imperdonable dejar pasar la oportunidad de jugar en un mundo lleno de príncipes y su propio rey vampiro rockero.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Ya nadie quiere oír música**

* * *

><p>—¿Como que no me van a pagar? —exclamó Marshall, mirando con furia a la persona frente sí.<p>

Sus dedos se aferraron en torno a su guitarra, conteniéndose de no usarla como un bate en ese momento. No podía ser que le pasara eso de nuevo.

En el reducido bar no había nadie más que él y el dueño. Las paredes oscuras, cubiertas de un desvaído papel a rayas ocre y algo parecido al marrón, presentaban varias manchas de humedad imposibles de ignorar. Los focos del techo no tenían pantallas y los pocos que sí los llevaban estaban rotos. Todo parecía haber sido limpiado rápidamente y sin muchas ganas con un trapo húmedo. Pocas mesas, ninguna que no tambaleara, ventanas empañadas y con grietas cubiertas de cinta adhesiva. En el aire flotaba, perpetuo, un olor a huevos podridos y cierto humo verde rodeaba las luces. Con todo, era uno de los sitios mejor mantenidos en los que Marshall había estado. El hecho de que todavía tuviera clientes que entraban y salían había sido la razón principal por la que decidió probar suerte ahí.

Pero no resultó. Dos semanas de cantar al aire contaminado sus canciones, de mover los dedos por las cuerdas y nunca vinieron más de tres personas. Personas ni siquiera bebían, que sólo buscaban un baño o querían saber dónde podían conseguir una máscara anti—gas. Ellos no aportaban nada al dinero que todavía era necesario, pero sí perjudicaba al negocio, porque alguien debía pagar la electricidad de los amplificadores y el alquiler del micrófono. Por las bebidas, por el agua ligeramente verdosa, por las servilletas, algunas de las cuales ya habían sido usadas más de una vez por distintas personas...

No siempre había sido así. Hacía tan solo cinco años, cuando Marshall empezó en un concurso de talentos de la ciudad, la idea de vivir de eso, sólo eso, parecía la cosa más simple del mundo. Sus orejas puntiagudas, colmillos y piel azulada eran el perfecto complemento para su actuación de ser perverso proveniente de las más bajas tinieblas. Vestía de negro como un caballero victoriano y usaba tantas cadenas de plata que parecía querer protegerse de toda una manada de hombres lobo. A la gente le encantaba verlo como una joven encarnación del mal, responsable de todo lo que estaba pudriéndose en el mundo, burlón y de letras ligeramente perturbadoras. Jamás salió de la ciudad pero tampoco hizo falta. Lo adoraban, y lo mejor, no les importaba vaciarse los bolsillos para verlo. A medida que más lo aclamaban, Marshall se sintió más confiado para dejar de pretender y comenzó a vestirse de forma más relajada. Sus características físicas dejaron de hacerse notar y la gente lo apreció por su talento. Tal vez un poco menos que antes pero eso no importaba. Estaba cansado de las camisas abombadas que lo hacían sentirse un perdedor del club de teatro escolar. Entonces se sentía como un verdadero artista.

Hasta que los aplausos dejaron de sonar y las facturas llegaron. Empezaron los días en que todo lo que tenía era un almuerzo más que modesto y ninguna cena. Papá se había muerto al cumplir los 16 años y sólo él podía mantener el pequeño departamento que de puro milagro conservaba. Los clubes a los que generalmente iba comenzaron a cerrar sus puertas, las tiendas de música dejaron de existir y de pronto podía considerarse muy afortunado si encontraba un lugar abierto al público. Era cierto que el dueño le había dicho desde el inicio que no se hiciera ilusiones, pero era su última oportunidad, la única bala para un blanco que cada vez se alejaba más.

—No ha habido ganancia —repitió el sujeto.

Cada palabra tenía una inspiración acelerada en medio, como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse, lo cual hacía que tardara más tiempo que la mayoría de la gente en formar una oración. Ese tipo de cosas era de esperar cuando se nacía sólo con una fosa nasal y resultaba ser tan pequeña que nada más el dedo meñique de un niño podría hurgar por ahí. En realidad, era gracioso. Mientras que en sus inicios parte de la fama de Marshall se había impulsado por su apariencia, todavía lucía mucho más parecido a un humano que la mayoría de las personas. Lo que más le atraía de ese hombre, y casi fue el responsable de que confiara en él, era que uno de sus párpados sólo era una delgadísima cubierta de piel por la que se veía, entre líneas azules y moradas, una pupila verde igual a la del otro ojo, significativamente más pequeño. Sólo tenía tres dedos en una mano y dos de la otra estaban unidos. Su piel tenía un tono ligeramente amarillento que, sumados a esa expresión y al hecho de que no tenía un solo cabello en su cabeza, lo hacían ver como un gigante y patético feto abortado.

—Pero si he estado rompiéndome el alma ahí durante toda la noche. ¡Yo también tengo cuentas que pagar, ¿sabes? ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—Lo lamento, Marshall. Creí que tú podrías atraer más clientes —Miró el bar vacío y lanzó un suspiro, que sonó más a un silbido—, pero no ha habido caso. La gente ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones en estos días. Habrás oído que cada año mueren más y más bebes no nacidos, ¿no?

Marshall se encogió de hombro, sin molestarse en fingir interés. ¿A quién le importaban un montón de seres humanos fallidos cuando a él ya le habían amenazado tres veces con echarle a la calle? El hecho de que se le ocurriera echarle eso en cara, como si eso debiera ser lo más importante para él, era todavía más irritante y la mano que sujetaba la guitarra le tembló un poco.

—Todo el mundo vive asustado —siguió el feto, lamentándose—. Buscan sobrevivir, no entretenerse. Esta maldita contaminación... Ya ni siquiera salen a beber. Prefieren quedarse en casa y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

—¡Pues todo el mundo es estúpido! —explotó Marshall sin poder contenerse—. ¿Es que ya nadie sabe apreciar una buena música? ¿O es que ya todos mutaron para convertirse en unos desperdicios sin capacidad para oír ni sus propios gases?

—Realmente lo siento, chico.

¿Ahora iba a mostrarse apenado por él? Eso era el colmo. Necesitaba dinero, no compasión. Apretó tan fuerte los dientes que su rostro debía parecer la de un lobo feroz, a juzgar por la forma en que el sujeto se echó atrás. Su expresión de temor aplacó sólo un poco la furia que contenía.

—Púdrase —le espetó y se dirigió a la salida.

Al pasarles en frente miró las estanterías detrás de la barra, llenas de botellas y vasos, y sintió el súbito impulso de tirarlas abajo a un golpe de guitarra. Pero al último momento decidió que eso no le serviría de nada y salió dando un portazo.

Volvió al cabo de unos segundos y levantó el instrumento.

—¡Esto es lo que pienso de tu cochina contaminación! —Y lo dejó caer.

Los pedazos de cristal volando por los aires se mezclaron con los gritos de consternación del sueño. El aroma de las diferentes bebidas alcohólicas combinadas le hizo sentir náuseas, pero valió la pena. Seguía siendo pobre, pero sí que se sentía mejor. Al salir se aseguró de destrozar el vidrio de la puerta. Tuvo un breve vistazo de la expresión pasmada del dueño y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

El tono del verde cielo seguía siendo oscuro. Su piel ya había tomado ese color verdoso que sólo tenía durante la noche. La mayoría de las casas tenía exactamente el mismo aire de abandono; sólo viéndola era del todo imposible cuáles seguían siendo habitadas o no. Cuando era más pequeño se divertía paseando por las calles y tratar de descubrir cuántas ventanas no estaban tapiadas, pues eran las más difícil de encontrar. Por las calles no había recorrido ningún auto desde hacía por lo menos tres años; la única concesión que hizo la ciudad para intentar combatir las nubes de smog que ya la cubrían en gran parte. Los semáforos colgaban de sus soportes, completamente inútiles, o desaparecían por completo. Los faros en cada esquina apenas iluminaban y lo que daban tenía el mismo brillo verdoso e indefinido que en el bar. Que en todas partes donde hubiera luz, por supuesto.

Después de haber caminado por tres calles el pánico se abrió paso por su mente como una llama siguiendo un camino de gasolina. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haría? Nada más tenía tres dólares en los bolsillos y hacía tiempo había vendido todo lo que era de valor. Bueno, todo excepto el hacha que papá le había dejado pero no podía venderla, ¿o sí? Según papá era el único que le había dejado mamá antes de irse.

Diablos, diablos, diablos. Esa vieja quisquillosa y repulsiva de su portera no iba a perdonarle un quinto mes. Lo había hecho antes porque entonces era menor, sin posibilidad de ir a la escuela y huérfano, lo cual le daba mucha pena y todo ese bla bla sensiblero, pero apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad le dejó muy en claro que ya no habría consideraciones. Era un adulto, no un niño.

¿Y qué excusa le daría? "Lo lamento, señora Ogrest... qué digo, Obest, pero aparentemente la nueva moda es quedarse en casa sumergiéndose en el fatalismo hasta el inevitable momento en que se muera sin que nadie se de cuenta. Sí, como le pasó a su sobrino. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada hasta dos meses más tarde porque estamos tan habituados a la peste del mundo que el aroma de un cuerpo en descomposición apenas se nota. En fin, me desgarré la garganta por nada"

Entonces el chillido histérico de una anciana de cincuenta años diciéndole dónde podía meterse su guitarra y que saliera de inmediato de su edificio. Por alguna razón no sonaba muy estimulante. Tal vez si la evitaba el tiempo suficiente para que le llegara la demencia senil podría convencerla de que era su sobrino favorito y le dejaría vivir gratis. Podía ser.

Oficialmente se estaba desesperando.

De pronto, al pasar por delante de un callejón, alguien le rodeó el cuello desde atrás y lo llevó hacia las sombras amordazándolo con su mano. Otro sujeto, alguien con un tapabocas negro con una calavera blanca en el centro, sacó una navaja brillante y comenzó a cortarle la correa de la guitarra que le rodeaba el pecho. Él se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas pero el sujeto que lo sostenía era mucho más grande y pesado. En cuanto la correa se rompió del todo sintió una mano brusca buscarle por la espalda el mango del instrumento. No podía permitir que se lo quitaran de encima. Era su único medio de sustento. Deficiente, cierto, pero aun así era suyo.

Abrió la boca apenas el tipo se lo permitió y le hundió los colmillos lo más profundo que pudo. Logró percibir el sabor de la sangre y la piel contra su lengua antes de que lo liberaran.

—¡Me mordió! —gritó el de atrás. Por como se oía también debía llevar un tapaboca—. ¡El hijo de puta me mordió!

Ya no percibía a la guitarra contra su cuerpo. El del frente había logrado tomarla y la sostenía con sus sucios y mugrientos dedos como si fuera una grasosa pata de pollo.

—¡Suéltala! —le ordenó saltándole encima. Olvidándose entonces de que su oponente tenía un arma y él nada.

Se lo clavó en el estómago al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo. Marshall perdió el equilibrio sobre sus dos piernas y antes de darse cuenta estaba acostado en el suelo, sosteniéndose el abdomen. No quería ver lo que le habían hecho, le bastaba con sentir ese dolor recorrerle las entrañas como una corriente eléctrica. Era como si se hubieran vuelto demasiado pesadas para llevarlas y en el momento en que se pusiera de pie la piel se rompería, desperdigando su contenido por el piso. Esa hubiera sido una excelente frase para una canción. ¿Por qué se le ocurría eso ahora?

Uno del par de mediocres le dio una patada en el rostro, sólo para asegurarse. Por un momento solo vio destellos de colores y se percató de algo que se rompía en su boca. Apenas podía respirar. No logró enfocar bien la vista al principio y pensó que los dos manchones oscuros serían personas que venían a ayudarlo, pero en cuanto vio mejor se desengañó: eran el par de fracasados alejándose con su guitarra en medio, cargándola como si fuera un vulgar palo de hockey.

—No, alto...

Nunca había notado lo fuerte que podía latir su corazón. Parecía haberse desplazado a su herida y mandíbula endurecida e incapaz de moverse. Ellos dos se iban con su instrumento. Intentó levantarse de nuevo pero un violento temblor agitó sus brazos y se fue de nuevo al suelo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a otra figura oscura acercarse a ellos y tomar la guitarra. Genial, pensó. Ahora viene su amiguito.

Despertó en su cama. Al irse no tenía sábanas encima del colchón porque le daba pereza ponérsela pero ahora las tenía e incluso un viejo cubrecama lo tapaba. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Había sido un sueño? Entonces fue dolorosamente consciente del dolor en su cara y lo hinchado que estaba su ojo izquierdo. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera inyectado agua hirviendo bajo la piel. Irguió un poco el cuerpo, apartando el cubrecama, y eso fue peor.

La herida en su estómago le ardió y escoció. Soltó un gemido y se dejó caer. Entonces notó que no llevaba su camisa encima. Tenía fuertes vendas rodeándole el corte y ya estaban empapadas de sangre.

—Ah, cielo, ya despertaste. Me temía que no pasaras de esta noche.

La voz provino del corredor que dirigía a la cocina. Marshall giró la cabeza, sin poder contenerse una mueca de dolor, y vio a una alta mujer parada en el umbral. No, no era cualquier mujer.

—¿Ma...? —preguntó, completamente desconcertado, y gimió nuevamente porque esas meras letras fueron demasiado para su mandíbula rota. No pudo pensar en nada más que en lo molesto del dolor hasta que finalmente pasó, aunque se seguía sintiendo rígido.

Hacía cerca de seis años que no la veía. No desde que lo llevó a aquel restaurante abandonado de comida rápido y se comió sus papas fritas mientras él estaba en el baño. Podría habérselo perdonado si lo hubiera llevado a la juguetería como le había insinuado, pero después de eso no volvió a verla. Papá decía que tenía importantes negocios que tenía que atender en otra parte. En parte por eso se habían divorciado. Debían ser negocios muy grandes porque ella ni siquiera apareció en el funeral.

No había cambiado absolutamente nada en todo ese tiempo. Ni una sola marca en el rostro más que en la línea de los pómulos prominentes. La piel de un azul más oscuro que la suya y orejas más largas. Los ojos ya eran completamente suyos: amarillos, redondos y con rendijas delgadas de color rojo. Al verlos Marshall siempre pensó que debía ser una mutación rara con serpientes. Llevaba por vestimenta ese traje oscuro impecable y en apariencia caro que jamás se cambiaba. El cabello negro y lacio era como una cortina que ella podía echar detrás de una oreja con un movimiento que era tan calculador como delicado.

Le dirigió una sonrisa de colmillos filosos antes de sentarse al borde de su cama. Su mano le acarició una pierna con cariño. A pesar de sus jeans y del cubrecama Marshall percibió el frío que manaba de esa extremidad.

—Me alegro de que volvieras en ti —le dijo—. No te preocupes por esos dos, tuvieron lo que merecían. Desgraciadamente esa especie de palo que te quitaron fue destruida mientras me ocupaba de ellos. Algunas partes se fueron por la alcantarilla y no pude recuperarlas. De todos modos debía estar más allá de toda esperanza.

—¿Ma...? —masculló Marshall, pero tuvo que callar por la punzada de queja que llegó hasta su cráneo.

Quería preguntar cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí, qué era lo que hacía y a qué demonios se refería con "ocuparse" de ellos. ¿Hablaba en sentido mafioso o qué? Todo lo que hizo su madre fue ponerle esa misma mano helada en el pecho para que no se moviera. Pese a lo mucho que hubiera preferido que ella no se tomara esas libertades tuvo que admitir que era un alivio sentirla cerca de su herida.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿cierto? Qué curiosa es la forma en que funcionan las cosas. Por ahí andaba yo, buscándote para decirte algo muy importante, y encuentro a un par de muchachos dándote por muerto en el suelo. Debo decir que me asusté un poco al verte en ese estado e iba a hacerte eso que tu padre no deseaba, pero entonces recordé que habíamos acordado que sólo lo haría si tú lo consentías y te curé lo mejor que pude. Ni siquiera sabía que sobrevivirías porque habías perdido mucha sangre, pero esperé porque sé que a él no le habría gustado de otro modo. Una forma de honrar su memoria, si quieres —Le dirigió otra sonrisa, esta vez de ligera melancolía—. Siento mucho lo que pasó con tu padre. Era un buen hombre. Me enteré hace sólo un par de días, junto a las noticias de que ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad. Felicidades.

No parecía especialmente triste por la noticia, si no alegre de que hubiera sucedido su cumpleaños. Marshall no respondió. No era capaz de ningún modo porque se había perdido y estancado con eso de "hacerte eso que tu padre no deseaba." No importa en qué tono se lo pronunciara, había algo que sin duda no le gustaba. Le dirigió su duda con la mirada más inquisitiva que pudo esbozar en esas circunstancias y su madre debió entenderle, porque de pronto soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ay, mi cielo! Tu padre no te lo dijo, ¿no es así? Claro, me lo imagino. Él estaba empeñado en que tuvieras una infancia normal y además no quería que asustaras a los niños del vecindario más de lo que ya lo hacías. Bueno, Marshall, ya eres lo bastante mayor para saberlo —Carraspeó ligeramente y se irguió por completamente, adoptando una postura solemne—. Soy una vampiro proveniente del Averno. Por lo tanto, tú también lo eres en parte. He venido aquí para ofrecerte el convertirte en un vampiro completo. Así podrás ser inmortal y adquirirás una serie de habilidades que confío encontrarás interesantes.

Marshall, impactado, no pudo ni siquiera gemir.

—No te preocupes, con un asentimiento de cabeza servirá —El cerebro de Marshal todavía estaba procesando la información. Con una ligera mueca de impaciencia, su madre se inclinó hacia adelante—. Yo que tú lo aceptaría. Puedo oler lo que está en tu cuerpo y esa herida se está infectando justo en este momento. Morirás en cuestión de días después de haber padecido un dolor insoportable. Pero —se encogió de hombros— no seré yo quien te impida irte de la manera en que deseas. Es tu decisión, hijo.

¿Morirse? Marshall pensó sobre eso. Aunque su situación nunca hubiera sencilla y se había quedado sin electricidad, aunque a veces no tenía ni siquiera para una rosquilla rancia, jamás consideró que estaría mejor convertido en un cadáver. Estar muerto sería ser nada. Desaparecer, no existir. Lejos de todo lo que conocía. De ese mundo que se pudría desde sus cimientos, de los idiotas dueños de bar, de las viejitas insidiosas. Lejos de la música. Nunca volvería a sentir las cuerdas contra la yema de sus dedos. Esto le dio una genuina sensación de pánico. Quedarse sin guitarra era como haberse quedado sin voz. Lo mismo podría haberle arrancado la lengua porque tendría exactamente esa misma sensación de desamparo y vulnerabilidad.

Tenía que conseguir otra. Y no podría hacerlo si esa maldita herida realmente estaba tan mal como mamá decía. Conteniendo a duras penas el dolor de su boca, Marshall asintió lenta pero decididamente.

—Maravilloso —dijo su madre alegremente, juntado las palmas—. Tomaste la decisión correcta, hijo, ya lo verás. Tranquilo, será rápido y sin dolor.

No fue rápido y no fue sin dolor. Por tres días Marshall ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la cama, acosado por continuas fiebres y retortijones de entrañas. El más mínimo movimiento le llevaba directo al vómito.

—La fiebre es por el alma que se muere, querido —le explicó su madre, pasándole un trapo húmedo por la frente ardiente—, y el dolor es por tu cuerpo eliminando lo que no necesita. Pasará más pronto de lo que crees.

A Marshall le pareció que pasaban semanas. En algún punto realmente se alarmó cuando en la cubeta vio algo rosado y pequeño que parecía una cría de ratón.

—¿Por qué te asustas? —inquirió su madre—. Es sólo tu apéndice. De igual modo no lo necesitabas.

Por fin, un día, simplemente dejó de hacer calor. Todo dejó de removérsele adentro y pudo enfocar a todas las cosas con una definición que nunca antes había tenido. Era como ver una película 3D por primera vez. Mamá, con definición o sin ella, continuaba teniendo la piel perfectamente lisa. Ni siquiera parecía tener poros. Ella se animó mucho cuando le anunció que ya se sentía mejor y de inmediato trajo un vaso oscuro con pajita. Lo dejó en su mano y se apartó, extrañamente expectante. Marshall tomó un sorbo y se quedó maravillado con tan fantástico efecto. Ninguna bebida energética podría haberse comparado con ese sacudón de energía que envolvió su cuerpo como una manta a temperatura ideal. Pero era curioso no poder detectar su sabor preciso. Era como agua pero a la vez no lo era. Antes de que pudiera decidirse al respecto, ya se lo había terminado.

—Me encanta —dijo, relamiéndose los labios con gusto. Todavía podía recordar ese placer, esa súbita certeza de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse en el mundo—. ¿Qué era? ¿Alguna poción reconstituyente del infierno?

—Algo así —dijo mamá, sentándose en una silla. Tenía una sonrisa complacida en el rostro—. Era sangre. La recogí apenas ayer.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendió Marshall pero él también sonrió. Si la sangre siempre iba a tener esos resultados en él iba a ser un vampiro feliz—. ¿A quién se la sacaste?

—¿Eso importa? —inquirió la demonio y sus ojos rojos parecieron penetrarlo en busca de una mancha.

Marshall se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no. Sólo era curiosidad. ¿Tienes más?

Mamá volvió a sonreír cariñosamente y dijo que claro que tenía más. Le indicó que lo esperara y mientras lo hacía, Marshall siguió succionando por la pajita, absorbiendo hasta la más diminuta gota roja que pudiera haberse dejado. Cuando esta ya no le rindió frutos volteó el vaso y buscó con la lengua. Entonces descubrió que su lengua se había vuelto larga y bífida, igual al de una serpiente, facilitándole el trabajo. Podía acostumbrarse a esa nueva existencia.

En cuanto mamá regresó con la sangre desechó la pajita y echó la cabeza atrás para beber directo. Sintió ese nuevo esa sensación vigorizante. Le parecía que podría destrozar huesos con un movimiento perezoso y penetrar las nubes más altas de smog sin ningún esfuerzo. Era casi como volver a dar su primer concierto enfrente de una multitud. Le hubiera encantado quedarse con esa impresión por horas y horas, pero apenas la sangre dejó de llegarle el sentimiento se esfumó dejándole una ligera nube de satisfacción.

—Me alegro de que te guste —comentó mamá—. Pero debes saber, Marshall, que no siempre dispondrás de una sangre apta para beber y tendrás que recurrir a otras formas de alimentarte.

—¿Como cuáles?

—El color rojo, por supuesto.

Se sacó un pañuelo de seda rojo del bolsillo y se alcanzó. En ese breve contacto Marshall se dio cuenta de que la mano ya no le parecía fría, si no envuelta de una tibieza reconfortante. El joven se quedó viendo el pañuelo sin entender cómo se supone que se alimentaría sólo del color.

—Es bastante sencillo. Sólo deja que uno de tus colmillos lo toque y el rojo irá directo hacia ti. Ni siquiera tienes que morderlo, a menos que sea un objeto lleno, como una manzana o una pelota de goma. Pruébalo.

Todavía inseguro, Marshall se llevó el pañuelo a la boca y presionó contra sus dientes. De inmediato sintió la vitalidad subirle a la cabeza. Era más suave que la sangre. Más relajante y menos enérgico. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba recibiendo nada apartó el pañuelo y lo vio de un gris mustio y sin gracia. La seda parecía haber envejecido como piel de vieja.

—Muy bien —dijo mamá, irguiéndose—. Entonces supongo que no necesitas saber nada más de mí. Con el tiempo irás adquiriendo muchos nuevos poderes.

—¿Te vas ahora? —preguntó Marshall procurando sonar indiferente.

La verdad era que no quería que se fuera tan pronto. Aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, y de hecho no pensaba hacerlo en voz alta, esos días en los que atravesaba la transformación habían sido de los más agradables que recordaba. Apartando las molestias físicas, claro. Había sido la primera vez que se había sentido como un niño siendo atendido por su madre. La parte más consciente de sí se dijo que tal vez era lo mejor. Él ya era un adulto, y encima un vampiro. No estaba para convertirse en un niño de mami a esas alturas.

—Sí, verás, tengo importantes asuntos que atender en el Averno. Cada vez son más los muertos nonatos y alguien tiene que aprovechar toda esa energía sin utilizar. Creo que dentro de unos cuarenta o cincuenta gran parte de seres vivos serán erradicados. Toma esto —dijo, entregándole una hoja de papel—. Es un conjuro para traerme de vuelta, por si alguna vez me necesitas. ¿Lo usarás?

Marshall asintió, sólo para no causar problemas. Ya que tantas ansias tenía ella de marcharse, la dejaría y él vería cómo lo resolvería.

—De acuerdo, entonces me iré. Cuídate, cielo. Recuerda: el sol es letal para ti así que siempre ve por los caminos sombreados durante el día.

"Dios santo" se dijo Marshall, girando los ojos. Ahora que se le ocurre darle un consejo materno y tiene que ser el mismo que le ha oído mil veces.

—Como digas, mamá.

La demonia le dirigió una sonrisa, que bien podía ser de ánimo o de sádica diversión. Desapareció de la vista de Marshall en dirección a la sala pero pronto regresó.

—Por cierto, la sangre que te di a probar era de tu casera —le informó, sin perder la sonrisa—. Vino molestando porque no habías pagado la renta y amenazaba con echarte de aquí si no le pagabas al día siguiente. Como sabía que no ibas a estar en condiciones de hacerlo mientras tu cuerpo se adaptaba al cambio decidí quitar a esa vieja de en medio. Es curioso, no tenía ningún rasgo mutante en su cuerpo. Debía ser una de las últimas humanas puras en el mundo. Bueno, me voy.

—¡Un momento! ¿Quién te dio permiso para...?

Pero la protesta llegaba demasiado tarde. Mientras la pronunciaba una de sus paredes fue envuelta en llamas y la figura arreglada de su madre desapareció entre ellas. Luego simplemente se cerró, como cualquier puerta automática.

—

Mamá tenía razón en sus apreciaciones de lo que le sucedería al mundo. Al cabo de una década de haber sido transformado (como sospechaba, nada en su persona varió durante ese tiempo), Marshall notó que él era el único que andaba por la calle sin máscara de gas. Se consiguió una solo para que dejaran de mirarle raro. Dos décadas después las nubes de smog, que antes se combinaban con el cielo, descendieron hasta el punto en que las personas que vivían en los terceros pisos veían un paisaje de puro verde. Un día de mucha agitación era cuando más de cinco personas salían de sus casas y no por mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de tres, Marshall se alimentó de mucho más rojo que sangre. Ahora ni siquiera los pandilleros salían a la calle. Había gente tirada en el suelo que uno no sabía si se habían desmayado por inhalar los gases nocivos o estaban muertos. Nadie intentaba ayudarlos. Parecía alguna especie de Londres decadente pues las nubes habían caído hasta el piso y era imposible dar un paso sin que la niebla se arremolinara alrededor de uno. Después de unos años, por más que Marshall golpeaba en ventanas y puertas, muy pocas puertas aparecieron en su camino. En varias ocasiones era gente ya moribunda y que apenas podían respirar. Una vez se trataba de una anciana casi ciega que insistía en llamarle su salvador y le rogaba salvara el alma de sus hijos. Cuando le torció el cuello parecía aliviada de ya no sentir dolor. Marshall la había dejado ahí y sólo se llevó la pañoleta roja que llevaba para cubrirse la calva (¿para qué? no tenía idea).

Cuarenta años después Marshall recorrió la ciudad entera, saltando de techo en techo, pero no había criatura que respirara. Cadáveres de animales, de personas, de plantas eran el espectáculo de todos los días. Los únicos seres que rondaban a sus anchas eran las cucarachas y él mismo. Se estaba volviendo extremadamente aburrido ser el único capaz de hablar.

Cada noche iba a su mismo viejo departamento, decorado con las cosas más interesantes que había logrado reunir, se acostaba en la cama de dos plazas robada a una pareja de mutuos viudos y escuchaba su vieja colección de CD. Uno por uno, con el volumen a su antojo, como si así pudiera entender algo de lo que estaba pasando afuera. Por supuesto que no servía, pero le animaba y gustaba pasar de nuevo por esas melodías que nadie, metidos en sus propios asuntos, deseaba escuchar. Por razones que no pretendía desvelar la electricidad de su vecino (muerto por una terrible agonía que lo tuvo chillando por horas) seguía funcionando y siempre que tuviera una extensión lo bastante larga no había razón para que él no disfrutara de esas y otras comodidades. Muchas de esas canciones le habían inspirado para dedicarle su vida a su arte, para escribir lo que quisiera sin guiarse por ninguna fórmula. Esos cantantes que hacía tiempo debían estar cosechando gusanos en sus cuerpos eran sus primeros maestros y los últimos amigos que podría tener.

Una vez mamá le había mencionado que existían otras dimensiones, universos a los que seres como ellos podían acceder a su antojo. Lugares donde la gente estaba hecha de nubes, donde el fuego estaba en todas partes, sitios estupendos que ningún ser humano habría podido concebir. Había sentido el deseo de ir pero por alguna razón lo desplazaba. En un principio había sido por pura ingenuidad, deseando comprobar si las predicciones de su madre eran ciertas. Esperando, sin desearlo demasiado, que algo milagroso ocurriera para evitar la extinción humana. Luego fue por curiosidad, deseando averiguar si tendrían tiempo de hablar de sus asesinatos y convertirlos en leyenda antes de morir. No lo tuvieron. Y ahora se le habían acabado las razones.

Suponía que podía decir que en parte era por la música, pero no. Se la podía llevar adonde quisiera ahora que había conseguido todo un arsenal de guitarras nuevas. Lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna razón para permanecer ahí y si lo hacía era por algún apego al hogar que había compartido con papá y, muy brevemente, con mamá. En el cuarto de papá cada objeto permanecía intacto, como si él fuera a volver de un momento a otro. Si uno respiraba muy, muy hondo le llegaba el sutil aroma de su colonia impregnado en la almohada. Era algo que no podía evitar.

Rufus Rex le encantaba. Eran músicos anteriores a su tiempo, puede que anteriores al tiempo de papá, pero igual le gustaban. Dio de casualidad con ellos en el fondo de una tienda de música, cuando estas todavía valían algo para las personas. Lo habían cautivado desde la primera canción, una que hablaba acerca de un sepulturero celebrando la muerte que tantos beneficios le había dejado. Desde entonces se había llevado consigo todo lo referente a ellos que encontraba.

Tenía su lógica, por tanto, que hubiera decidido usarlos en su despedida. Preparó el escenario en el centro de la ciudad usando viejos autos y mesas. Lo hizo sin prisa y alegremente, pues no había que lo presionara. Lo del telón tendría que obviarse pero tampoco importaba. Encontró un buen par de amplificadores en una tienda de antigüedades sin dueño. Al conectarlo todo y escuchar ese chirrido que significaba la cercanía con el micrófono sintió que podría tener un orgasmo de pura felicidad. ¡Hacía tantos años y años que no lo escuchaba!

El equipo de música con la versión para karaoke estaba en un rincón, disimulado, como para pretender a la audiencia que todos los sonidos venían de los instrumentos que veían. Se instaló en el centro de la superficie y contempló las calles desiertas de un lado a otro. Ni un perro, ni un gato habían salido por el sonido. Marshal tocó una simple nota y dejó que vibrara infinitamente dentro de sus oídos, que lo transportara a otro escenario, uno con telón, luces y máquinas de humo, rodeado de admiradores tan embebidos como él. Sólo por eso todo valía la pena. Presionó con el control remoto el play en el equipo y luego lo lanzó al público inexistente. No iba a detenerse de ninguna manera.

Inició con una corriente de aire paseando por un camino sin visitas. La desolación y la devastación que a nadie importa porque nadie estaba ahí. El mismo sonido que escuchaba él los días de viento. ¿Ellos lo habían sabido? ¿Ellos sabían que acabarían pudriéndose sin remedio? Luego la guitarra, frenética, descontrolada, segura de poder cantar libremente. La confianza del desesperado, mientras más fuerte mejor. Total, nadie gritará que bajen el volumen.

Acarició las cuerdas como cabellos de alguna novia perdida y reencontrada. Su mano las recorría mientras la otra presionaba los puntos precisos para formar los acordes correctos. Unos meros segundos y luego su canto.

Los edificios cayéndose porque nadie los cuidaba. Las calles inútiles. Las máquinas juntando oxido porque sus dueños ya no estaban. Las luces moribundas en las farolas y los semáforos balanceándose como colgados condenados. Nadie que votara, nadie que inventara nada nuevo. Las figuras humanas o semi humanas que se confundían entre enjambres de insectos cebándose en ellos. A Marshall le pareció verlo todo, ahí, con los ojos cerrados y la boca moviéndose. Se sentía como si ellos lo hubieran escrito precisamente para él, justamente para ese momento.

—Turned on the radio. It´s no use there´s one left...

Las radios ya no funcionaban. Eran bloques, estorbos, cajas. Desde hacía diez años todo lo que se escuchaba era estática. Una búsqueda de vida. Eso daba gracia. Lo que sobreviviera a ese aire muerto no podía ser humano. Él no lo era. Pero de todos modos había que intentarlo. Había que intentarlo porque no quedaba más que hacer para matar el aburrimiento.

Mientras sus manos llevaban el ritmo de la música, Marshall abrió los ojos y vio algo que no esperaba. Un movimiento en la lejanía, algo veloz que había hecho moverse a la niebla. Y detrás ¿no estaba oyendo a alguien tirando un bote de basura? Marshall tocó mecánicamente, aguardando. Más movimiento se producía frente a sus ojos, pero nada que pudiera ver desde ahí.

—Oh why, oh why, oh why, oh why...

Por poco se olvidaba de seguir la canción. Los fantasmas de los idos se lo recordaron y él imaginó que más de uno tenía escamas en lugar de piel. Todo perdía su significado cuando no existía nadie que lo validara. Otra vez un golpe, vez más fuerte y rotundo. Su agudo oído captó algo arañando las aceras. No, arrastrándose por ellas.

—Madness and mysery and my dark history. I replay these scene over and over and over and over again...

El volumen estaba al máximo. De ser humano no podría cantar al nivel en que lo estaba haciendo. El ruido debería escucharse en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Algo así era lo que esperaba. Una última prueba de que no era el único. Luego ya no importaba nada. Podían morirse todos si querían. Sólo con saber eso se daba por satisfecho.

Surgió un solo de batería corto que no le convenía. Dejó que la música siguiera sola y escudriñó a la distancia. Definitivamente se movían en el interior de la niebla pero, agachados o como fuera que estuvieran, no los alcanzaba desde su altura.

—A search for life now within the dead aire.

Maldito smog. ¿Qué era lo que se estaba dirigiendo tan irritantemente lento hacia él? ¿Qué diablos había logrado atraer? ¿Y cuántos eran? Las ondulaciones variaban de posición. Podían ser tanto cinco como una docena. Y claro, podían ser simples bestias mutantes.

Se acercaban. ¿Les gustaba su música? ¿Sentían el mismo placer que él la primera vez? ¿Entendían siquiera una coma de lo que decía? ¿O les disgustaba tanto que venían a callarlo? Esperó unos segundos, un par de notas liberadas, y accionó un botón cerca de su pie. Abajo, un ventilador pequeño se accionó y despejó el círculo alrededor del escenario. En otra vida eso habría el espacio de los VIP. Las aspas giraban de un lado a otro. Apenas se concentraba en un lado la niebla volvía a invadir al otro, pero se iba rápidamente cuando le llegaba su turno. A Marshall le parecía alguna especie de monstruo receloso merodeando, esperando el momento ideal para clavarle sus dientes. Entonces, en una de las vueltas, se reveló el primero.

Tenía uñas largas, cabello andrajoso y caminaba encorvado porque en su espalda había una enorme joroba azulada. Los labios le colgaban por delante del mentón y sus ojos, uno sin pupila, miraban hacia el origen del sonido como si fuera una luz y él un inocente insecto. La niebla volvió a cubrirle y al apartarse reveló a una chiquilla rubia al lado del viejo. Sólo la mitad de su cabeza estaba cubierta de ello, la otra estaba de color verde y morado con algunas costras desperdigadas como manchas de la edad. No tenía dientes y la nariz era una cosa deforme de tres puntas en el medio de su cara. Lo único bonito de ella eran sus ojos, de un verde claro. Otra vez, la niebla los cubrió como si fueran sus hijos y volvió a alejarse.

Para cuando ya sólo faltaban unos segundos para finalizar la canción ya eran seis sus espectadores. El anciano fue el primero en llegar frente al escenario. Parecía no tener ninguna intención de subirse para lanzarle un puñetazo. Sólo estaba ahí, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba. Tenía una mueca extraña, los labios fláccidos cubriéndole los dientes delanteros y revelando los de abajo. Las líneas de su rostro se remarcaban en las comisuras y formaba toda su boca formaba un triángulo grotesco.

¿Intentaba sonreír? ¿Era eso? Entonces vio a los que le seguían y notó que ninguno parecía enojado o violento. Sólo tomaban su lugar para disfrutar el concierto. Dos de ellos agitaban las cabezas sobre sus cuellos, siguiendo el ritmo a su modo. Uno tenía la boca abierta como si quisiera comerse la melodía para saborearla mejor.

Cuando Marshall tocó la última nota y el equipo de música se apagó todos y cada ellos parecieron desconcertados. De pronto se sintió como el flautista de Hammelin, atrayendo a todos los mutantes de la ciudad. ¿Pero para quién haría el trabajo? El anciano lució doblemente triste y puso una mano sobre la madera oscura de una mesa, agitándola en su dirección.

—Bah Aba Bans...

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó Marshall y al instante se preguntó de qué serviría.

Si el sujeto no podía hablar, lógico que no podría entenderle. Sin embargo, se equivocó. El anciano movió la cabeza arriba abajo y volvió a esbozar eso que para él debía ser una sonrisa, pero jamás alegrarías a nadie. Detrás de él la niña repetía el gesto, y el hombre que parecía cubierto de escamas violeta y aquel otro con cabeza demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Todos querían escuchar más. Marshall no pudo evitarlo: sonrió, verdaderamente conmovido, y les hizo una reverencia para agradecerles por su apoyo. Eran fantásticos, los quería a todos. Luego se arrodilló, tomó la cabeza del anciano en sus manos y le rompió el cuello.

Esa noche, antes de partir, Marshall bebió mucha más sangre que rojo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


End file.
